


Blasphemy and Truth

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [80]
Category: Moon is a Harsh Mistress - Robert A. Heinlein
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Philosophy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment of philosophy among them.





	Blasphemy and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 30. Truth

"One man's truth is another's blasphemy," Prof says. Wyoh looks at him, frowning, while Mannie gets the look of someone who has no interest in philosophical debate. I love Mannie. I love him dearly, but he is far more about doing things than pondering the whys behind the things we do.

"The key, then, is subverting the base of why they believe it is blasphemy, so they can see it as truth?" I respond, and Prof beams, with dimples coming out. 

Being able to 'see' them, with sensors, has added so many layers for me.

"Indeed, Mike, my dear friend."

**Author's Note:**

> As I share Heinlein's birthday, I decided to do a week of drabbles from his novels.


End file.
